Death the Babysitter
by ShadowGirl170
Summary: What happens when Kid's Father is out with a friend and Kid has to babysit the friends daugher? Can Soul, Black*Star, Maka, and Tsubaki help him or will they quit on their friend? Rated T for language. Not the best at summaries. SoulXMaka Black*StarXTsubaki. No longer need names.
1. Chapter 1

"KID!" Black*Star yelled kicking down Kid's front door "shhhh" Kid hissed ignoring the broken door. "Huh? Why?" Black*Star asked "I'm babysitting for my father's friend, and she's taking a nap. She's hard enough to get to sit still long enough to make her take a pill. Getting her to fall asleep is a nightmare." Kid said walking into his living room and turning on the TV then turning down the volume. "Why would you sit on a baby?" Black*Star asked sitting on the couch with him. Kid sighed and handed him a dictionary "look it up, dipshit." Black*Star paged through the dictionary till he found it (1) to take care of child: to take care of a child or children in the child's home while the parents are out. (2) To take care of somebody or something: to take care of somebody or something unable to be left unsupervised or needing constant attention (informal)

**(A/N: I hated having to copy all this shit from a dictionary! It was a pain finding the damn page.)**

"I still don't get it" Black*Star said setting down the book. "Your helpless, why am I surprised you needed help even after looking in a dictionary?" Kid said hanging his head "sooo…where are Liz and Patty?" Black*Star asked looking around see his weapons nowhere in sight. "Liz and Patty went shopping." Kid said standing up and walking toward his bedroom. "Hey, Kid. Can I invite Soul over?" Black*Star asked following him "fine. As long as he's quieter then you." Kid growled kneeling next to the bed and whispering to the child in it "Hey little one…naptimes over. Time to wake up." Black*Star left the room to call Soul he grabbed his cell phone and went though his contacts:

Tsubaki : D

Maka : \

Chrona : D

Kid : |

Stein : O

Hiro : )

Blair : 3

Justin : s

Mom ^_^

Dad -_-

Killiq 8 )

Excalibur : x

Liz C :

Spirit *_*

Patty X D

Soul : )

Why he put smiley faces on the contact names he'll never know. Probably to make him remember them. He pressed the call button and Soul answered after FOREVER. "Hey, what's up?" He asked sounding quiet bored "Hey Soul, I'm at Kid's. Wanted to know if you wanna come and hang." Black*Star told him glancing back into the bedroom watching Kid poke the child in the bed every now and then getting his hand batted at. "Sure, why not. Get me away from Tiny Tits for a while. Maka…Wha-what are you doing with that book. Maka no. MAKA DON'T DO IT! MAKA I'M-" silence. Black*Star was guessing Maka did her famous Maka-chop on Soul for calling her Tiny Tits again. He hung up and walked into the bedroom and stood beside Kid who was still poking the child. "Let me try" Black*Star said poking her face making her groan and open her blue eyes. "Hi Kid" She yawned allowing herself to be picked up by Kid. Kid brushed her blonde bangs off her face and carried her to the living room.

XxXxXxX

"Hello?" Maka half yelled from the broken door "you think Black*Star broke the door?" Tsubaki asked looking at the doorway "probably" Maka answered "YO BLACK*STAR! WHERE THE HECK ARE YA!?" Soul yelled walking through the doorway "LIVING ROOM" Kid yelled back. Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki all walked through the house until they made it to the living room where they found Kid trying to pull a toddler of the TV and Black*Star unconscious. "What happened to him?" Maka asked looking at Black*Star who had a fountain of blood squirting from his head "She happened!" Kidd yelled as he finally managed to pull her off the television. "AW! SHE'S SO CUTE!" The girls said in unison "SHE is NOT cute! She's EVIL!" Black*Star said recovering from his little injury. "Black*Star your just jealous she's cuter then you" Maka said taking the little girl from Kid. "AM NOT!" Black*Star defended "Are to" Maka said looking at the child in her arms."SO AM NOT!

"Are to"

"AM NOT"

"Hmm…Am not…"

"ARE TO! DAMMIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR IT!"

"Will you both just SHUT UP?!" Soul yelled grabbing everyone's attention. "Sooo… Kid, what's her name?" Tsubaki asked "Her names…"

**A/N: Call me mean for not telling you her name. BUT that's where you come in. Tell me which one of these you want her name to be.**

**Melody**

**Crystal**

**Emma**

**Jaden**

**Jessica**

**Charlotte**

**Anita**

**Abby**

**Amber**

**Annie**

**Ashley**

**Dawn**

**Maria**

**Or my best friends name Yuki!**

**Let me know or I can't update.**

**Peace out for now**

_**~ShadowGirl170**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello readers! Thanks for the reviews! Her name is Ashley! If it weren't for you Soul Eater fans this chapter would not come to be. Will Black*Star survive little Ashley? Will Soul survive his girlfriend? Will I survive math class long enough to update once again? Will this chapter actually turn out to be good? ONLY YOU WILL FIND OUT! I forgot in the last chapter I don't own Soul Eater. I just own Ashley. Please enjoy and review.  
__**-ShadowGirl170**_

* * *

"Her names, Ashley" Kidd said taking her back from Maka. The girls cooed and Soul just stared "so what do you do with her anyways?" He asked pointing to Ashley "I KNOW! I KNOW!" Black*Star yelled jumping up and down "You love them, and hug them, and kiss them, and call them George!" He finish getting awkward looks from everyone around him including Ashley. "Umm, no. Here's what we're gonna do. Tsubaki and Maka can you keep her entertained?" "Of course" they chimed taking Ashley and going into Kid's backyard. "Black*Star, you can fix the door you kicked in" Kid said turning towards Black*Star "WHAT! Why me!?" He whined "why not Soul?" "Because Soul didn't break the door" Kid said glaring at him "fine" Black*Star pouted and stomped off to get to work "Soul you think you can help me find something 'non-lethal' to feed her?" "Sure, as long as I don't have to fix the door with Black*Star, by the way, why was he unconscious on the floor?" Soul asked as they walked into the kitchen. "Oh, that. Well first he tried to watch TV but she was hanging on it like it was a play thing. So he tried to throw pillows at her but she found a katana that was mounted on the wall and hit him with that. Then while he was screaming in pain she kicked him in the balls" Kid said going through the cabinets in the kitchen for Ashley's lunch. "Wow. Sounds like that little witch Anglia he met a few months ago" Soul said opening the fridge._(With Tsubaki, Maka, and Ashley)_"Ashley, what do you want to play with?" Maka asked looking at the small child. Ashley opened her mouth to talk but was quickly cut off by Tsubaki "and please don't say my hair." "Why not?" Ashley asked putting on big googly eyes. "Because it hurts" Tsubaki said kneeling down next to her "what do you usually do for fun?" Maka asked looking at Kid's empty yard. The only thing he had back there were two trees with a small rope swing on both. "I like ta draw in da mud" Ashley said smiling widely. "Mud?" Both girls asked confused while Ashley smiled and nodded. "Um…Ashley" Tsubaki started "there's no mud" Maka finished looking around the grass covered lawn. "Then make some" Ashley said sitting on the grass. "No. Kid would freak out if he found out there was only one spot covered in mud" Tsubaki pointed if on cue Kid came running out holding a recipe book and Soul followed Kid holding a pill bottle and a glass of water. "Ashley! It's time for your pill." Kid yelled racing towards them "NO! NO! NO! NO PILLS! PILLS ARE ICKY!" Ashley screamed running away from Kid. "Ashley!" Kid and the girls screamed at once "Come back here!" Kid yelled handing Maka the book and started running after Ashley. Black*Star came out a few seconds later with a black eye. "Black*Star what happened?!" Tsubaki gasped her hands flying to her mouth. Black*Star just looked at her like she was crazy and said "doors are can be a real pain! But it didn't hurt me a bit! I'M INVICIBLE! HAHAHAHA-" "MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled hitting him in the head with the book. Kid came back a few minutes later holding Ashley by the wrist both covered in mud, Kid cringing every few steps. Maka giggled at his state, Soul just stood there silent, and Tsubaki kept trying to keep her boyfriend away from a nail gun. Kid handed Ashley's hand to Soul who took it and held on tight as she kept trying to run away from the pills he was making her swallow. Kid broke down "I'M AN ASYMMETRICAL SWINE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ANYMORE! LOOK AT ME I'M FILTHY!" He cried banging his fist on the ground. Ashley giggling the whole time after Soul got her pills into her. Kid stood up grabbed Ashley and walked inside and Tsubaki dragged Black*Star inside leaving Soul and Maka alone. "Hey Soul?" "Yeah" He responded stretching. "Do you think we'll have babies some day?" Maka asked looking at her boyfriend. Soul got a nose bleed and fainted right after she said it. Maka sighed and dragged the unconscious Soul towards the manor.

* * *

_A/N: Wow. Much shorter then I expected… anyways thanks for reading next chapter coming soon._


	3. Notice: Not Chapter 3

NOTICE: NOT CHAPTER 3

I'm ShadowGirl170's cousin, Luke. My cousin asked me to do this because she's in her room crying. Her best friend Alice committed suicide yesterdaY. so As of now she is TEMPORARLY discontinuing Death the Babysitter. Thank you for not getting angry. She'll try to update soon.

Luke.


	4. The REAL chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back...Luke kept bugging me to check my reviews so I did...I was so surprised when I saw the comments from you guys telling him to tell me you feel bad for me. I started this chapter right before my cousins left. I got Luke to help me with this so how bout a round of applause for LUKIE!** _(he's gonna kill me for typing Lukie on the internet)_ **So sorry if it makes no sense. Thank you all. This is The REAL chapter 3.**

* * *

Maka dragged Soul through Gallows manor looking for the idiotic blue ninja, Tsubaki, the symmetry freak, and little Ashley. "Kid? Tsubaki? Hell. Black*Star?" She yelled into the empty halls. Maka sighed and left Soul on the couch so he could wake up in peace. Maka wandered through the halls looking for her three friends and the small child. "HEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO!?" Maka yelled once again "Their not here anymore..." A small voice said from behind Maka. Terrified Maka whirled around to see Ashley standing there with a far off gaze "Do you know where they-" Maka cut herself off when she saw the blood covered teddy bear in the child's hands. "They weren't any fun anymore. Will you play with me?" She asked with a crooked smile. "N-not untill you tell me what you did with my friends!" Maka said backing away from the child "their playing hide and go seek. I'm supposed to find them but Kid cut himself and got red yuck on teddy." Ashley replied looking at Maka 'maybe after I'm done playing. I'll use her hair for my dollies' Ashley thought to herself making a cute evil laugh come out. "SOUL!" Maka screamed running back to her boyfriend and partner "Maka?" the response came echoing down the halls. "DADDY SAID IF I WAS GOOD YOU WOULD PLAY WITH ME! DADDY ASURA LIED! _**(A/n: She may not look like it but yes. She IS the Kishin's daughter.)** _Ashley screamed causing the painting on the walls to rattle and fall "Asura?!" Maka repeated over and over. "The same Asura I killed?! That's NOT possible!" Maka thought out loud. "He is dead. He wanted to change the world for me. But all of Daddy's craziness went to ME!" She screamed as daggers flew from her body and towards the small meister. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the air. Maka opened her eyes to see her partner standing there his arm had turned into a scythe and was being used to protect Maka. "SOUL!" Maka yelped throwing her arms around her boyfriends neck. He returned the gesture by giving her a peck on the cheek before transforming into a scythe. "Soul. We can't kill her." Maka said looking at the now floating child. "What! Why not Maka!?" Soul asked appearing in the blade. "Doesn't she have a mother who dropped her off with Kid? If we kill her, her mother might try to destroy something as well. I can't let that happen Soul." Maka explained to her partner while avoiding Ashley's attacks "then what do we do about her?" Soul shouted at Maka disappearing in the blade. _'What do I do? She's strong like her father. But what if I attack with Soul, and he gets hurt like back in our battle with Crona!'_ Maka screamed in her head. Another dagger flew from Ashley and slice Maka's left shoulder. Maka screamed and grabbed her bleeding shoulder dropping Soul. "See Maka is fun to play with teddy! She has to come home with us so we can play everyday" Ashley said to the stuffed bear. Ashley floated down towards Maka ready to strike again when a purple flash and a bang were sent through the child's body. Maka looked up at the front door (Black*Star did fix it) to see the Thompson sisters. Liz was the one who fired. She was holding her sister Patty with a pissed off look on her face. "You...YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Liz screamed when she saw Ashley. She grabbed the trigger and went nuts. Purple flashed as the gun fired. Liz then became surrounded in purple and landed in Patty's hands. "MY TURN!" Patty said before laughing and pulling the trigger. The child's body looked to be dancing as the bullets bounced her from side to side. The child's body fell to the floor with a loud thud. Maka raced over to the sisters after Liz was done transforming back into her original from. Maka hugged the sisters and picked up Soul off the floor. "What about her? Wouldn't her mom be mad if we killed her daughter?" Maka asked while Soul transformed back into a human. "Yeah. But she's not dead. Just unconscious." Liz said examining her nails. But the question was. Where were Kid and the others? They wandered around calling their names...Well Liz, Soul and Maka were Patty was just laughing over nothing. the trio searched until they heard Tsubaki scream...

* * *

_A/N: Mwhahahahaha! Evil Author cliff hanger! Activate! Review or I send Ashley after you. The next chapter is the last chapter...maybe...I haven't decided yet!_


End file.
